Lucifer's Tail
by The May Waters
Summary: With the new guild and new romance brewing every day, the last thing Lucifer and Fairy Tail expected was to be caught up in another team quest together. They weren't prepared for the fact the mage they would be facing off would be the devil himself either. Can both guilds hold their own through the new trials? Sequel to "Lonely Lucy".


Title: Lucifer's Tail

Summary: With the new guild and new romance brewing every day, the last thing Lucifer and Fairy Tail expected was to be caught up in another team quest together. They weren't prepared for the fact the mage they would be facing off would be the devil himself either. Can both guilds hold their own through the new trials? Sequel to "Lonely Lucy".

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucifer's Tail

* * *

"Gray would you please stop stripping in my guild?" Lucy screeched leaning over the bar of Lucifer's guild building and staring down the ice mage who was sitting at a nearby table.

"You should know by now Lucy, ice princess here can't control it." Natsu taunted, grinning at his girlfriend.

"What was that flame brain?" Gray stood up from the table; his hands coming together in the ice make form.

"Do not destroy my guild, if you're going to fight then go back to Fairy Tail and destroy your own guild hall." Lucy pushed them from the building and closed the doors behind them, glad to have a slight reprieve of the two.

"You okay master?" Kotoha asked from behind the bar, serving their large guild.

"I just feel as though something terrible is going to happen. There's a disturbance in the magical field and I just can't quite comprehend it." Lucy shook her head, pink lip held tightly between her teeth.

"Well, then we'll relax but keep it in the back of our minds. Food for thought you could say," Jess smiled, setting down a platter for refill.

* * *

"I miss Lucy already." Natsu complained as he and Gray sat down at one of the wooden tables in Fairy Tail.

"Why are you guys back then?" Wendy asked, placing her spoon back into her vanilla ice cream.

"Lucy kicked us out," Gray explained, ignoring the fire eater who was moaning into the table.

"She kicked you out?" Erza took a seat next to them, Jellal standing behind her and playing with her hair.

"What did you do?" Wendy picked up the spoon and stuck it in her mouth.

"She didn't want us to fight and destroy her new guild hall." Natsu explained further, stretching widely over his head.

"You two do destroy a good portion of this guild every day." Erza nodded, reaching out to take a plate of strawberry cake from Mira who was making a round around the hall.

"I want to spend time with Lucy though," the pink haired man whined sliding down his seat.

"Then don't start fights Natsu," Happy blinked up at his owner, then turned his head and muttered. "That'll never happen though."

"I'm going home for the day." Then he was gone and Happy was hurrying to follow him out the door.

* * *

"You've heard then I assume," The man asked the black shadow following him.

"You could say I've heard, or I could also have another reason."

"And that would be?"

"Not yet will I tell you, first I have some information to relay. Information you will write in a letter and send to the council."

"I'm listening."

"Write it now; I want to see you with pencil and paper in hand as I speak."

"Give me just a moment then," He bent down at his desk and removed the required materials and obediently sat down, waiting for instruction. "Ready,"

"Death has come and he is not forgiving."

"Is that the whole message?"

"I'm sure they will understand."

"Will you tell me who you are then?"

"First sign it and seal it in an envelope and address it." Once the action had been completed the mystery man stepped out from the shadows, his hands shackled together and head bowed; dank, dark, locks of hair hung limply and greasily hiding his face. "I sir, am the problem."

The last thing the man saw was the face of the monster which killed him.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy called into her boyfriend's house, leaning on the door knob. "Are you here?"

"Lucy?" Something stirred in the hammock and she sighed in relief, recognizing his voice.

"Hey, Erza told me you went home for the day." She closed the door behind her as she stepped inside. Nastu gently lit his fist on fire, to give her enough light to see, then when she'd reached him he let it dissipate.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I feel bad about just kicking you out of my guild earlier." Lucy explained, holding her hands firmly behind her back.

"Are you okay?"

"I got word from the council earlier."

"You did?"

"Yes, there is apparently a new threat in Fiore and they want our guild to prove our new found glory by defeating it."

"Oh?"

"We were given permission to ask for help from other guilds if we need to and I talked to Makarov, I'm taking a select few from Fairy Tail on the quest with me. The rest will be a fairly large group from my own guild."

"Who will you be taking?"

"I haven't decided yet, I have so many options and I don't know who I'll need. There's been some sort of disturbance in the magical field and an ominous letter delivered to the council door."

"What do you need then?"

"Would you mind if I slept here tonight with you will I think it over?"

"Not at all," Natsu opened his arms and she gently stepped into them, allowing herself to sink down into the hammock with him.

"Are you sure this can hold both of us?"

"Yes," His hands were tracing small patterns across her arms and Lucy snuggled into his bare chest, smiling happily.

"Thank you for everything Natsu."

"Yeah,"

* * *

**Note: There has been a disturbance in the force. Hahaha. Couldn't resist the Star Wars reference, probably didn't get it right though. Oh well. Sorry to all the Lonely Lucy fans that it took so long to get the sequel up, I was spending time trying to figure out my villains for this story. I'm no Hiro Mashima. Please leave a review! ~May**


End file.
